Days Gone
by ChristineQuarts
Summary: Blue Jasper, a gem that was human, sent back in time to before the rebellion. Gifted with a rude disposition and foresight, she's on a mission to stop a civil war before it starts. And if that's not possible, then win. By any means necessary. OC, Ruphire, and plenty of timeline disruption. Language, violence and sexual themes.
1. Multi-Faceted

Steven Universe and and all characters therein belong to Rebecca Sugar and the crewniverse. I only claim to own the OC.

**Chapter 1: Multi-Faceted**

Darkness, and cold.

They're the first things I notice when I awake. It's not the darkness of a bedroom, when the moon is hidden and you've woken up from a bad dream. It's the darkness of a tomb. And the cold, the fierce, biting cold that tears through your body all the way to the bone. Like all the blood has been drained from you, and you can never warm yourself again. I don't like it. I hate it, it's...

Suffocating.

I'm digging, upwards or forwards I can't tell, just anything to get away from this cold dark. The dirt between my fingers is becoming softer, warmer... I'm almost there.

… There!

First my fingers, then my fist, as I crash my way free of the planet's crust like a woman possessed. I take a breath... two... and I feel the sun on my skin. It doesn't drive the cold away completely, it's still there at my core, but the blessed light still warms my face in a way that only a burning star can. Then I open my eyes.

This isn't Earth. This isn't home.

First off, the soil is blue, deep blue. Second, the beings surrounding me – some emerging from similar holes to the one I just dug, others waiting to greet them and lead them to some place only they know of – are not human. A tentative look down at my own body proves that I am not human anymore either. I'm an alien that popped out of the ground, with dark blue skin streaked with thin yellow lines – like spider webs, strung across my left arm and shoulder – wearing a tight blue vest and deep navy blue pants that are tucked into lighter blue boots, all of which seems designed to accentuate my newly augmented curves.

The vest is the same color as the boots, for which I'm thankful. Due to my new skin tone, I had to check just to make I was actually _wearing_ pants. Furthermore, to be honest, the blue motif is already getting old.

Running a hand down my face, my fingers brush against something in my throat. It's smooth, multifaceted, and shaped like an oblong hexagon. A gemstone?

Then something I can't explain happens; _**I spin around to see a slightly smaller being – a woman it looks like, also dressed in all blue – screaming at me. "Blue Jasper! You will report when ordered! Do I make myself clear? Or do I need to take disciplinary action!?" A wicked smile twists her lips as she reaches behind her head, a bright glow greets her hand, and as it pulls away she unfurls a brutal looking electric whip. This is gonna hurt.**_

Shaking the alien thoughts out of my head, I'm puzzled as to what I just saw, until all my instincts suddenly start screaming at me to turn around.

I spin around to see a slightly smaller woman – the same one I just saw – striding confidently towards me. The look on her face is cold and critical, and I can't help but feel like I've seen her before, some time ago. What happens next is complete alien instinct, leaving me slightly confused as I snap to attention, arms crossed and wrists bent backwards creating the vague shape of a diamond in front of my chest.

The smaller woman stops just a few steps in front of me, and runs an eye over my form, looking for any slight or fault. Finally, she focuses back in on my eyes and speaks.

"I am Holly Blue Agate, your Commanding Officer. Report."

A strange thought enters my mind, and not knowing what else to do, I don't hesitate to speak it. "Blue Jasper Facet 8N7Z Cut 3SA, reporting, Ma'am." My mind in firing on all cylinders, trying to formulate a plan in the event that I just said the absolute wrong thing. Fortunately, it seems my internal panic is for naught as Holly Blue allows a hardly noticeable smile to appear – not anything like the demented grin that I had seen moments ago. She gives me a brief nod and gestures me to follow as she turns on her three-inch heeled boot.

"Very good, soldier. Follow me to the warp pad, from there you will report to Blue Lace Agate. She will take you to indoctrination, and from there you will be assigned a duty, and a squad.

I give an affirmative reply, but am unable to focus on much else other than the five-faceted blue teardrop gemstone embedded in the back of the Agate's head.

The march to the warp pad is long, but it gives me ample time to think. Holly Blue doesn't seem to want to talk either, so it's all the better. Marching is just one of those things that I've learned to do as second nature. It's second nature for every Marine.

That's what I was, right? A human Marine? It sounds right, and I can feel the muscle memory in every movement, begging me to hunt, fight, search and destroy. Make them _suffer li_-

I shake the violent thoughts away. Okay, maybe some of it is my new quartz body, but I'm still pretty sure that I was a human soldier once. But now I'm a Homeworld Gem. A Quartz soldier. A _Blue Jasper_.

A fucking cartoon character. I understand why all this seems familiar now. I've seen all this before. I know the gem in front of me, because I saw her in the human zoo.

I can't help but narrow my gaze at the gemstone on the back of her head. It would be easy. My hard-light body is stronger than steel. One good punch, and I could _erase_ this bitch from existence.

My teeth grind and my fist clenches. Too easy.

...

No.

Better to play along. I have no idea what planet I'm on, or what year it is. Need to gather intel, make a plan, then move. After all, I'm a gem now. Nigh immortal. I've got all the time in the universe. But I'm also only one soldier. Patience is key, and I need support.

As that last thought crosses my mind, we finally reach the warp pad, and while Holly Blue comes to a stop I immediately step up onto the glass-like surface. There are other gems around, probably twelve total. A mix of Lapis Lazulis, Quartz - one of whom is an Amethyst - and two Sapphires. I'm not sure what to expect as the warp pad activates, sending us along a stream to who-knows-where. The trip takes some time, so I use the opportunity to check out my fellow gems.

I don't recognize any of the Lazulis as mine, or any of the Quartz. I can already tell that the Amethyst is a nobody, so I focus on the Sapphires. Both wear similar dresses, but only one has longer white gloves. Even still, I can't tell if this is _my _Sapphire_._

_**The white-gloved Sapphire turns to me, raises a hand to part her bangs, and stares at me with a narrowed eye. I stare back for several moments until her brow raises, her eye widens and her lips part. In her normally stoic face I see shock, confusion, and horror. I nearly say something until I notice that her gaze is locked firmly on my gemstone.**_

Turning away from the Sapphire, I contemplate what I saw. Apparently there's something wrong with my gem that the Sapphire could see, but Holly Blue didn't. And it also seems that I have some mild form of Future Vision, something that lets me glimpse ahead a few seconds in time. Not very useful for an adviser, but priceless to a soldier. But that's for later. Right now I need to conceal myself.

Reaching deep, I can feel the power within my gem, within me. It takes a minute, but I can feel the "strands" of light emanating from the stone, making up my hard-light body. All it takes are a few tweaks, and my skin-tight vest has become something a little more familiar. Glancing down at the blue Secpro gladiator armor, I can't help but feel nostalgic. The body-hugging amorphous shape of the vest, the security of the spaulders, and - something I never truly appreciated until now - the armored collar, safely covering my gem. Of course it had to be blue, for appearances, and I didn't forget the little blue diamond insignia on the front.

Of course, doing all this has got me on a roll, so I shape-shift my wild mane of cornflower and gold hair into a long, thick braid secured by metal cuffs. Add some fingerless gloves and a pair of shades, and I'm practically back in my old groove.

Content with my form, I decide to relax for the rest of the trip, which turns out to be pretty short. And the place we finally arrive at, honestly, takes my breath away.

It's a fucking galaxy warp. Maybe I was subconsciously expecting a space-ship or something of the like, but this...

This is amazing. Hundreds of gems of all kinds occupy the Galaxy Warp at any given moment, dozens coming and going every minute. It's a little overwhelming, but I try to contain my awe despite my rubber-necking.

_**"You there! Blue Jasper, report when you are called upon! I understand that this is all a bit much for your Quartz mind to handle, but at least try to act capable!"**_

Snapping my head forward, I just notice another Agate - Blue Lace, if I had my guess - calling gem types, and my companions responding snappily. Almost immediately she calls out for the Quartz to identify themselves. The three others and myself take one step forward in sync, give our Facets and Cuts, before stepping back into the group. The Agate pauses and stares at me for an uncomfortable amount of time, before striding up and stopping within inches of my chest. This particular gem isn't wearing heels like Blue Holly did, so she's even shorter.

She opens her lips to speak, but beat her to the punch as I slowly raise my hand and lower my shades just far enough for me to glare at her over the rims. In the Corps, I would never even dream of giving a C.O. my patented Stare, but this isn't the Corps, and it's better that gems learn early on my complete lack of tolerance to their bullshit. My brow is tight, eyes are sharp, lips slightly curled in disgusted offense. My body language is relaxed, but obviously ready to give a beat down.

We sit like that for some moments, and it feels like all the previous noise and bustle has died away. Only me, and Blue Lace exist. She's resistant at first - it's impressive really - but like all those who came before her, her will finally crumbles. An quick glance to the side, a soft swallow, her breathing shallows, and then she turns away. She shakily walks back to her spot and faces the group after a few breaths. I raise my shades back up and relax arms at my sides.

When the Agate calls for Sapphires however, I notice that the one from before reacts just a second or two slower than the other, seemingly distracted or confused. It's not enough to bother Blue Lace, apparently - still rattled from our, _intimate,_ moment no doubt - but I still notice that the smaller gem's attention seems to be elsewhere when she reports.

After rambling off a few details from her holographic list, basically confirming that military Indoctrination is the same universally, Blue Lace leads us to another warp pad which will take us directly to Homeworld. The trip is even longer this time, and with nothing to occupy my self with, I'm quickly becoming restless.

My constant fidgeting must have begun to bother the others, because after a few murmurs, and even a soft shove - with a firm elbow in reply - the Sapphire that I had taken note of earlier turns to me and rests her dainty hand on my forearm. Turning my head toward her slightly, I raise an eyebrow in a silent question.

_**"You're quite the interesting case aren't you?" Her lips barely move as she speaks, but I know that voice. It's her. I found my Sapphire.**_

I can't help the slight quirk of my brow or the slight smirk that tugs at the corner of my mouth. I prepare to tell her that she has no idea how right she is, but the question never passes her lips.

Instead; _**"Oh, I think I might have an inclination. You have Future Vision, don't you?" This time, it's her lips that quirk into a small smirk.**_

Taking a moment to think on these images, I start to get an idea. But I need to confirm it.

Thinking how to word my question, I hold the sentence in my head, and feel it coiled on my tongue ready to be asked. I'm only a second away from speaking when; _**"Yes. We are, in fact, holding a conversation through possible futures alone."**_

I have to turn my head so that the other gems can't see the massive grin splitting my face. Awesome.

**_"Indeed."_**

So why talk to me like this?

_**"I get the feeling that anything you tell me won't go over well with other gems."**_

Heh, that's fair. Well, I need an A-Team. And I know all the gems I need, why not start with the one most accessible to me?

_**"And what is it exactly that you need a team for?" I can't see it beneath her bangs, but I can tell that she's squinting in cautious curiosity when she asks. **_

That's actually a good question. Sapphire was just made today, so that the war is still a ways off, a little over 300 years I believe, and while the few Diamond Authority insignia's that I've seen have a Pink Diamond, I've seen no pink-clad gems. So if Pink Diamond hasn't taken Earth yet, then it's absolute that there is no Rose Quartz or Terrifying Renegade Pearl. Jasper was made during the war and Peridot was Era 2. That leaves Lapis, Bismuth, and Ruby. Ruby is a must, first priority, in fact.

And it's no guarantee that they have been made yet.

So, first things first, I need intel. An in. Someone who can slip me info that might not be deemed necessary for a Quartz to know.

_**"And we Sapphires are Court gems. We have Blue Diamond's ear, and confidence."**_

The perfect spy. A gem that no one would suspect.

_**"I agree. But if I'm going to help you, I need to know who I'm helping. What is all this for?"**_

Images flash though my mind; _**Battlefields, littered with shards - Three rebel gems standing on a hilltop protected in a bubble, watching as their remaining comrades shriek in agony as their bodies and minds become twisted and deformed - Twisted mish-mash bodies of gem Fusion Experiments attacking Steven and Garnet.**_

I shake my head clear. It's horrifying when you know that it's real. I need to be ready, and save as many as I can.

_**Sapphire strokes my forearm gently - though her hand shakes - and whispers just loud enough for me to hear. "You won't have to save them alone. I'll be there to help. But if we tell the Diamonds, tell them that I had this vision, then they should listen. The entire horrible thing can be avoided."**_

Smirking ruefully, I shake my head. I guess even Sapphires can be naive when they're newborns. The Diamonds won't stop the war. It's a Diamond that starts the war, and it's the Diamonds who further the war, for no clear reason other than pride. No, if anything informing the Diamonds would only lead to a culling, any and everything necessary to rid Homeworld of any would-be insurrectionists. Of course, people wouldn't stand for such things for long, especially when there is no guarantee that they wouldn't be next. The Diamonds own attempt to prevent the war would ultimately lead to one, possibly far worse than the original.

Slowly, I turn my head to look at Sapphire, trying to gauge her reaction. For the most part, she manages to maintain her stoic facade, but the subtle quivering of her lip gives her away.

_**As a tear runs down her face, pausing only for a moment when it reaches the swell of her lips, her hand moves down to tightly grasp my fingers. "How can you see all that? You are just as new as I am, I'm a full Sapphire where you're just a Jasper, and yet even I don't have that skill yet." **_

Reaching down I wipe the tear away before it can fall from her eye.

Honestly, some of it I saw, but most of it I can guess. I know enough about the Diamonds to figure the rest. What I need is a team of skilled - and more importantly, moral - gems. So that when the war comes, we can regulate it, minimize collateral damage, and hopefully prevent the corruption. If that's not possible, then we'll just have to better prepare for the next attack some forty-five hundred years after the war, give or take.

I can feel Sapphire's eye burrowing a hole in the side of my head, and I nearly jump when I hear her voice.

"I'll help you. It's risky, and just us knowing about it is doubtlessly throwing the entire timeline off track, but I'll do what I can." It's barely a whisper, but her voice is clear and resolute. I nod in thanks.

_**"Who were the other gems that we will need?"**_

Trying to remember, I think of each gem that was pivotal in the original timeline; Ruby - obviously, we'll need Garnet. Pearl, who should be in the service of Pink Diamond right now. Rose Quartz, who won't make her appearance until the Prime Kindergarten is in full swing. Lapis Lazuli, no idea where she is, but she helped with Earth's colonization and was a member of Blue Diamond's court, so Sapphire can most likely help find her. Bismuth, the gem responsible for forging the entire arsenal of the Crystal Gem rebellion, a definite must. If we could get Eyeball and Jasper on our side, however unlikely once the war is going strong, that would be a huge personal victory not to mention a boon to the rebellion. Nephrite was a pilot serving Pink Diamond, and if my plan is a success, then she and many others will automatically join our ranks.

_**"That's eight gems, not including you and me. It'll be tricky, but how much time do we have?"**_

Roughly fifteen hundred years, by my count.

_**"Lovely. Before I forget- **_I can't help the disbelieving snort _**\- Who is this Garnet you mentioned? You said her name in regards to Ruby, but didn't give any details."**_

I can't help but swallow back my grin. Best just keep her secret for now. Sapphire will know her when she comes along.

_**"Weirdo."**_

* * *

For the last few minutes of our trip through the warp stream, me and Sapphire continue chatting about several things which are ultimately unimportant, but it is still nice getting to know my favorite blue gem. The transition to the bustle of Homeworld is jarring after so long in the stream, and I'm glad for my shades because I don't doubt that my eyes just got massive.

Almost immediately we are set upon by several important looking gems, some of whom lead the Lazulis away, and a couple who came for Sapphire. She casts a hidden glance toward me, along with a subtle nod, before following the others. The last few gems are here for the Quartz. Me, and the three others.

"Welcome to Homeworld, Pebbles! I'm Pyrite, and the next few days are gonna make you wish you never crawled outta the ground!" The gem shouting in our faces is large and golden, and carries herself with her over sized chest puffed out. Apparently she thinks she's important. But even so, the familiar drone of a T.I. is almost comforting.

"Now, that may sound horrible to you little clods, but trust me when I say that you'll be beat into shape in no time. And only then can you serve the Diamond Authority to your fullest ability. Now!" The three gems behind me jump slightly.

"Come with me. We've got a long road ahead." With that, she turned on her heel and started strutting off, my three comrades stumbling to follow. With a smirk and a shake of my head, I quickly stride to catch up.

"Oorah..."


	2. Team Building Exercises

**A/N:**** I Liiiivvve! Sorry it took so long to post, been stupidly busy as of late. Anywho, please comment, cons-critic is appreciated. **

Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and the crewniverse. I own only the OCs.

* * *

**Team Building Exercises**

Indoctrination on Homeworld isn't miserable. It's not grueling, hell, even calling it hard is a gross overstatement.

It's actually quite laughable.

Apparently, since gems are made with all their necessary training pre-programmed into them, this means that Quartz soldiers don't need to go through the alien equivelant of boot camp, 'cause they already know how to fight, soldier, ect. ect... But the one thing that they don't know how to do, the really sad thing, is fill out paperwork. It's fucking pathetic.

On the first week we "learned" how to fill out a mission report, and two days in the Amethyst broke down into tears. And I mean straight up puppy-got-hit-by-a-truck tears, which surprisingly got some sympathetic looks from our C.O.. I even had to pretend to struggle with the concept of acquisition forms -not too much though, still want to impress the higher ups- because good ol' Pyrite got suspicious when I seemed to just breeze through everything beforehand, and I don't need to stick out anymore than I already do. My choice in attire does that enough.

Apparently wearing body armor is considered "out of uniform". Freaks.

Thankfully, after sixteen straight days of practice paperwork, we got a little recess and I didn't even try to hide my joy. What does a gem recess look like you ask? Why it's an all-expenses-paid grand tour of Homeworld. Though, not all of Homeworld of course, only the areas deemed necessary for Quartz soldiers to be informed of. Which didn't include much, really, but it did take us to one place that I was personally very eager to get to.

The place where I am currently standing, in the middle of Blue Diamond's court.

Glancing around, it's a fairly large room -understandable considering who it was built for- and almost completely empty, save only a few gems.

Among those few are myself, my three Quartz comrades, Sgt. Pyrite, Blue Pearl, Blue Diamond herself, and good ol' Sapphire, standing just beside the steps leading to the throne.

The first thing I had thought upon entering the throne room had been A) Blue Pearl is the cutest damn lollipop I've ever seen, and B) Ol' Bluey's hood hides her face really well. I mean, I'm getting a serious Nazgul vibe here.

Pyrite is currently speaking with Her Majesty while the four of us are standing at attention. And while my eyes keep getting drawn to the small smile that Sapphire is wearing, I also can't help but feel that someone else is staring at me. Someone big.

"-and as you can see for yourself from the latest batch's sample, your Luminescence, the environment of Theronius 4 was a perfect choice for the production o-"

"Pyrite." My current C.O.'s composure crumbles like dry sand at the Matriarch's interruption, looking very much like she is about to be lead to the gallows. And I don't blame her. In the whole ten minutes that we've been here, Blue Diamond hasn't spoken once, and now that she has it was to cut Pyrite off. I wouldn't feel too good either.

"The Blue Jasper there. What is her designation?" And I suddenly don't feel well.

Pyrite though, is quick to snatch up the chance to turn the attention away from herself. "Blue Jasper Facet-8N7Z Cut-3SA, your Radiance. Now I know what you're thinking, and yes, she is out of uniform. I assure you, my Diamond, that disciplinary action has bee-" "Blue Jasper, step forward."

Interrupted twice, ouch.

Surprised at being addressed directly, I have to take a steadying breath before straightening my back and marching forward several strides until I'm standing at the base of the stairs.

Now that I'm slightly closer, I can just make out her diamond shaped pupils from beneath her hood.

She stares at me for a minute or two, as I match her gaze from behind my shades, before turning slightly and leaning down closer to Sapphire. "Is this the one you spoke of?"

My jaw tightens when I see Sapphire's smile stretch into a grin. "Yes, my Diamond, this is the Quartz that I foresaw. The one fighting in the war."

I swear that someone just dropped a pane of glass somewhere in the room.

That.

BITCH.

She sold me out! Of course, why am I surprised? She was a loyal Homeworld courtier until Ruby came along! If I didn't think of her as Best Blue Gem, I'd wring her tiny little neck right now!

"I see." I snap back to attention as Blue Diamond sits back in her throne, eyeing me carefully. "Perhaps you should be the one to explain this... situation. Pyrite, you and your troops are dismissed."

The golden soldier gapes for a moment before saluting and rushing out of the room, three Quartz in tow. I turn back as Sapphire steps in front of me, that small smile back on her lips. Oh how I want to wipe it off.

Squaring herself off to me, she attempts to meet my gaze, though, between her bangs and my shades I'm not sure if she succeeds or not.

"I have had a vision," I'll bet you have. "and in this vision, roughly fifteen hundred years from now, there is a war." She stares at me a moment as if gauging my reaction, whereas I raise a questioning brow. I'm not sure if I know where this is going, but if my hunch is correct, then I'm not sure how I feel about this. Deciding to play along, I nod.

"During this war, many gems are lost. Millions, quite easily, and the losses nearly cripple Homeworld. But in this tumultuous time, there is one ray of hope." I know where this is going. Don't even need Future Vision.

"A Blue Jasper leading a team of highly trained, very _special_ gems. They are able to defeat the insurrectionist gems responsible, and restore Homeworld's glory." Her Smile grows slightly. "I believe you to be the Blue Jasper from this future."

Nodding my head slowly, as though this was all news to me, I turn slightly to Blue. "My Diamond..." I can't help the bitter taste that fills my mouth from the title.

"What do you make of this, if I may ask?" She looks down on me for a moment, before closing her eyes and resting her head on her palm. A heavy sigh causes my braid to flap around behind me.

"After thorough questioning, and many glimpses into the future, this Sapphire has managed to convince me that our best option to avoid this war, is if you where allowed to build your team as soon as possible, and end this rebel surge before it even begins. It seems any attempt to prevent this catastrophe on my, or my fellow Diamonds part, will only serve to worsen the situation. Whereas you, a common soldier, could act without the notice of the public eye."

Understanding dawns on me. "A strike team."

Blue Diamond immediately raises her head and nods gravely. "It's not how I would prefer to handle things, as it is a bit... barbaric, but it seems that we have little choice."

Swallowing slightly, I nod firmly and clear my throat. "And would these... actions, be officially sanctioned?"

My choice of words apparently got to her in some way, because she cocks her head to the side in mild curiosity. "If you're asking whether or not my fellow Diamonds will be made aware of this..." Her gaze flicks over to Sapphire, before returning to me. "... Only if absolutely necessary. And I myself would rather not be informed of too many details regarding your... activities."

Clandestine operations behind enemy lines. This is feeling like familiar territory, and I can't stop the smirk before it stretches my lips. "Plausible deniability. Of course, my Diamond."

The curious look that Blue Diamond is giving me only grows, but she gives an affirming nod.

Turning to Sapphire, I cock my head slightly while crossing my arms over my chest. "And these other gems in this team of yours, got any designations, or will I know 'em when I see 'em?"

Clasping her hands in front of her, Sapphire gives a slight incline of her head. "You will know for the most part, but I will be here, gathering information for when you will need it."

"This Sapphire has been given special privileges in regards to government clearance." Blue Diamond cuts in. "Anything of note that takes place, she will be informed. That, paired with her especially sharp Future Vision, should be more than enough for you to locate these insurrectionists." Blue Diamond gives a wave of her hand and from a previously overlooked corner of the room comes a Peridot.

It's odd, seeing an Era 1 Peridot, considering that she's about the size of an adult human. No need for limb enhancers on these babes apparently.

The green gem strides up to us, before turning and bowing to me slightly, holding out an object in her hands. At first glance, it looks like a metal choker, smooth and blue. As I take it from her hands, she immediately salutes Blue Diamond then promptly leaves. Glancing over at Sapphire, she mimes clipping the device around her neck.

It's a snug fit, but not uncomfortably so. "That is a long-range communication unit. It's frequency is private, only I and other members of your team will be able to access it." Sapphire explains smoothly. "And on the subject of your team, your first member is a Ruby. I have not foreseen what her designation is yet, but there is a rather large batch of rubies on their way here fresh from the kindergarten. I believe that you will know the right one once you've met her." She glances away for a moment, and I can tell that she's looking ahead.

"They should be in the lower courtyard soon. The Quartz leading them is Sergeant Jasper. She'll be expecting you."

Nodding once to Sapphire, I cross my arms in the Diamond salute.

"Will that be all, my Diamond?"

Blue Diamond barely says yes before I'm turning on my heel and striding out of the throne room. I may not need to breathe, but I am holding my breath all the way until the lift door shut behind me and the platform starts to drop.

I release a tremendous sigh of relief as I slump against the wall. That had been a little nerve wracking.

Shaking the last vestiges of my nerves away, I take a look out the glass wall of the elevator toward the lower courtyards, where I'm headed.

There I can see a gathered mass of Rubies. Out of whom I will apparently meet the most hot-headed of the future Crystal Gems. One that doesn't have future vision. That will most likely be harder to convince.

Well, I always did boast loving a challenge.

Another sigh, only slighty less strong than the last. "Oorah..."


End file.
